


A collection of mini fills for the Les Mis kink meme

by Lilith_the_ancient



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, les miserables kink meme, mini fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Javert is a corrupt cop (Cracky modern AU)

For the prompt: Texts from last night: _(404): I'm a corrupt cop._

  
"I'm a corrupt cop," said Javert, slumped over the bar, nursing his second glass of beer of the night, which for the inspector equated to getting uncharacteristically shitfaced. A rookie was awkwardly patting his back.  
  
It was close to midnight and almost all their colleagues had abandoned ship once they saw the expression on the inspector's face. So it was up to the rookie, who had no idea of Javert's long and colourful relationship with Jean Valjean to console him.   
  
"Why would you say that, sir?" Javert's impeccable reputation was a thing of legends. He was known far and wide as unbudgeable and unshakable. His obsession with the law and rules was known by the whole underworld. He was also known, less flatteringly, at the station as the inspector with the stick so far up his ass, people were surprised the man could bend at all. So why was he saying he was a corrupt cop?  
  
"Valjean," he simply answered. The name curiously sounded as a strange combination of a curse and a prayer.   
  
Ah, that name was familiar too. Jean Valjean was a known drug dealer that the police force was intimately acquainted with and usually left alone. First of all, well, because he was so nice to everyone. Second, because he was hilariously clumsy about his crimes. And third, and foremost, because the police knew that he only dealt weed, which he himself grew in his back garden, to sick people, who had not been able to get medicinal marijuana, often he would give it away for free if he knew the person could not afford it.   
  
So the cops turned a blind eye... all except for Javert. This blatant misuse of authority stroked the man the wrong way and he had made it his life's work to finally apprehend Valjean. For the last 20 years he had been unsuccessful. This inability, his colleagues suspected, was not born of him being not skilled enough, but had everything to do with his long and persistent crush on Valjean, another fact that everyone knew about, but did not talk of.   
  
So it was unsurprising that the reason for Javert to be moping in a bar was another run in with Valjean.   
  
"I caught him red-handed this time. He was dealing to that prostitute, Fantine, and I let him go."  
  
"Why did you do that, sir?" asked the rookie, bored.   
  
"He... he kissed me! The nerve! I was so shocked, I let him get away. And now it looks as if I accept sexual favors from criminals to overlook their crime. I'm a corrupt cop!" Javert let out an anguished wail and slumped lower over his drink.   
  
The rookie petted him on his back, yawning, "There, there, sir."


	2. Prompt: Rue Plumet robbery, didn’t expect Javert

Javert had trouble sleeping. He was not used to sleep in a bed with someone, especially considering that someone snored and took up too much space on an already cramped bed.   
  
He had almost managed to slumber, when he was roused by a sudden noise. It was not the old house creaking, nor was it Cosette waking up and going for a glass of water. Javert heard whispering of distinctly male voices.   
  
Carefully and silently he crept out of bed and retrieved his handcuffs and truncheon from the other side of the room. The cold floor under his bare feet was adding to his annoyance.  
  
Throwing the door to the kitchen open, he saw three men freeze in fright.  
  
"And what do you degenerates think you’re doing here?" boomed his voice. the fact that the man was clad in a long, white nightgown instead of his usual uniform did not make him any less intimidating.  
  
"Shit! We’re discovered, get out! It’s… Javert?" the sudden confusion of Jondrette gave Javert the opportunity to stride forward and clasp one large hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving.  
  
The other two men scrambled to the window, but because they did not allow each other to go first, they were left pushing and shoving in front of it.  
  
Javert eyed the men, then his truncheon, gave it a little twirl, swung his arm backwards, and let it come down with with force on the thieves’ heads.  
  
Valjean murmured in his sleep, stretched out over the entirety of the bed, and continued to snore.


End file.
